


Как змея притворилась львом

by HPxTR, n_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Как змея притворилась львом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake in Lion's Fur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369067) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



Визит Дамблдора научил его тому, что привычный способ получить желаемое — силой мысли заставить другого человека дать ему то, что нужно, — больше не сработает. В магическом мире то же самое мог сделать с ним кто угодно. Так что, когда Том пошел в Косой переулок за школьными принадлежностями, он постарался найти как можно больше информации о новом мире: книги по истории, об известных людях, все о школе, в которой он будет учится, и способы защититься от тех, кто мог диктовать ему свою волю.

Почти сразу он понял две важные вещи: деньги и старые связи давали власть, — так же, как в немагическом мире, — и у него не было ни того, ни другого. Однако, проявленная в нужный момент отвага и чувство справедливости могли помочь ему преуспеть. В общем, самым простым способом забраться на вершину магического мира было показать себя храбрым и положительным во всех отношениях (а также незаметно завести как можно больше сторонников).

Решив так и поступить, Том обдумал все, что успел узнать о предрассудках, царивших в волшебном мире, о факультетах Хогвартса, и пришел к выводу, что, если у него будет возможность выбирать, он предпочтет Гриффиндор.

Итак, когда потрепанная старая шляпа опустилась на его макушку и произнесла у него в голове:

— Так-так, а ты у нас особенный. Огромная жажда показать себя, быть во всем лучшим, и любовь к знаниям, а также к возможностям, которые они дают, — Том понял, что это его шанс.

— Может, я и умен, и уж точно хочу многого достичь в будущем, но не кажется ли тебе, что отвага, которая нужна, чтобы вступить в новый невероятный мир, и есть моя самая характерная черта? Ведь куда проще было бы остаться в прежнем мире, который я уже успел изучить.

Шляпа хмыкнула, тихо и задумчиво:

— Отвага? Да, в тебе есть немного отваги. Достаточно, чтобы рисковать, избавляясь от препятствий на пути.

— Именно, — подумал в ответ Том, сжимая кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не повлиять на шляпу силой мысли. Если это вообще возможно. — Я храбр, я могу быть смелым, но без других людей, похожих на меня, все эти качества пропадут втуне. Я буду только тенью того человека, которым мог бы стать. Но в Гриффиндоре, окруженный теми, кто готов рисковать собой за правое дело...

— Довольно необычный довод, юноша, но весьма интересный. Слизерин и Равенкло оба тебе отлично подойдут, но ты хочешь сыграть на своих слабостях.

— Да, — согласился Том. А затем, потому что визит Дамблдора научил его притворяться вежливым, добавил:

— Пожалуйста.

— Да, думаю, будет интересно посмотреть, кем ты станешь на факультете ГРИФФИНДОР!

Том снял Шляпу, передал ее обратно Дамблдору, избегая его подозрительного взгляда, и направился к столу, который приветствовал его ликующими криками.

Что ж, красный с золотым ему хотя бы к лицу.


End file.
